List of Urdu-language television channels
This is a list of Urdu-language television channels in Pakistan, India, and the rest of the world. Pakistan Entertainment * A-Lite * A-Plus Entertainment * Aaj Entertainment * A-Plus TV * AJK TV * Nick Pakistan - for kids entertainment * Cartoon Network Pakistan - for kids entertainment * Disney Channel (Pakistan) - for kids entertainment * ARY Digital * ARY Zindagi * ATV * Express Entertainment * Filmazia Entertainment * Geo Kahani * Geo TV * HTV * Hum Sitaray * Hum TV * H Now Entertainment * Indus Vision * Play Entertainment * PTV Global * PTV Home * PTV World * SEE TV * TVOne Global * Urdu 1 Lifestyle and health * Masala TV * Zaiqa Music * 8XM * 8XM Jalwa * ARY Musik * Oxygene Movies * Film Asia * Film Ax * Film World * Filmazia * ARY Films * ARY * Filmax * HBO Pakistan * Raavi TV * Ravi TV * Silver Screen * Star Max News * 7 News * 92 News HD Pakistan * Aaj News * Abb Takk News * ARY News * Bol News * Channel 5 * Capital TV * 24 News HD * Dawn News * Din News * Dunya News * Express News * Geo News * Geo Tez * Jaag TV * Kay2 TV * News One * Neo TV http://urdu.neonetwork.pk/ * PTV News * Royal News * Roze News * SAMAA TV * Such TV * Waqt News * Wesal Urdu.tv Business * Business Plus Regional * City 41 - covering Faisalabad District * City 42 - covering Lahore * Rohi - covering Multan * Dhoom TV - covering Sindh province * Metro One - covering Karachi Religious * ARY Qtv * Bethat TVBethat TV * BNSW TVBNSW TV * Labbaik TV * Madani Channel * Paigham TV * Peace TV Urdu Sports * Geo Super - owned by Geo TV Network * PTV Sports - owned by PTV Network Upcoming channels * Ramay Media Network * City 43 India Entertainment * DD Kashir - owned by Doordarshan Network * DD Urdu - owned by Doordarshan Network * Sony Entertainment Television * Colors TV * StarPlus * Hungama TV - for kids entertainment * Zindagi - owned by Zee Network * Disney Junior (India) - for kids entertainment * Zee TV * Disney Channel Pakistan - for kids entertainment * Toonami - for kids entertainment News * Zee Salaam - owned by Zee Network * T TV Urdu www.ttv.press * 4TV NEWS 4tv News - owned by Fame Media Pvt. Ltd. * Aalami Samay - owned by Sahara India Pariwar Group Sahara Network * News18 Urdu - owned by ETV Network and Network 18 * Munsif TVMunsif TV - owned by Munsif TV * Sahilonline.org * Urdu Tv * Voice TV Kashmir Religious * 4tv Hyderabad * Husaini Channel – Islamic channel in Lucknow, launched in 2006 * iPlus TV - owned by iPlus Telemedia Private Limited * WIN Channel - World Islamic Network from India United Kingdom Entertainment * A-Plus Europe * Dekho TVhttp://www.dekhotv.co.uk * DM Global * Geo TV * Hum Europe * Prime TV * PTV Global * SEE TV * Urdu1 Europe * Venus TVhttp://venustv.tv News * AK NewsAK News * Dunya News * Geo News * Geo Tez * ARY News * 92 News * Samaa TV * UK 44 Religious * Ahlebait TV * Madani Channel * Hidayat TV * Islam Channel Urduwww.islamchannelurdu.tv/about-us/ * MTA 1 * Noor TV * Peace TV English * Peace TV Urdu * Takbeer TV * Ummah Channel Iran, Azerbaijan, Turkey, Caucasus, Iraq * Hadi TV * Sahar 2 Saudi Arabia * Quran Hidayah UrduQuran Hidayah Urdu See also * Lists of television channels * List of Indian television stations * List of Pakistani television channels * List of Punjabi-language television channels * Urdu cinema References Urdu Urdu language Television